interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls X2
Imagine:X2.png Lection un de Dr.ps.ph. Sinsano. Psychophantasia Bon nocte! Io es un Psychophante. In facto io es le grande micropsychophante Dr.ps.ph. Sinsano. Mi profession es psychophantasia. Io te invita a invitar me a entrar a in tu phantasia, e io sera tu amico le plus bon. :en: Good night! I am a Psychophant. Actually I am the great micropsychophant Dr.ps.ph. Sinsano. My profession is psychophantasy. I invite you to invite me to enter into your imagination / phantasy, and I will be your best friend. :no: God natt! Jeg er en Psykofant. Faktisk er jeg den store mikropsykofanten Dr.ps.ph. Sinsano. Min profesjon er psykofantasi. Jeg inviterer deg til å invitere meg til å komme inn i din fantasi, og jeg vil være din beste venn. :pt: Boa noite! Eu sou um Psicofanta. Na verdade, sou o grande micropsicofanta Dr.ps.f. Sinsano. Minha profissão é psicofantasia. Eu te convido a convidar-me a entrar em tua imaginação, e serei teu melhor amigo. :ra: Bona nocte! Io soi un Psychophante. In facto io soi le grande micropsychophante Dr.ps.ph. Sinsano. Mi profession est psychophantasia. Io te invito a invitar me a entrar a in tu phantasia, et io serai tu amico le melior. :sv: Godnatt! Jag är en Psykofant. Jag är verkligen den store mikropsykofanten Dr.ps.ph. Sinsano. Mitt yrke är psykofantasi. Jag inbjuder dig att inbjuda mig att träda in i din fantasi och jag kommer att vara din bäste vän. :le: Bon nokte! Io es un Psikofante. In fakte io es le grande mikropsikofante Dr.ps.f. Sinsano. Mi profesion es psikofantasie. Io te invita a invitar me a entrar a in tu fantasie, ed io sera tu amiko le melior. Tu ha in tu phantasia spheras inexplorate, dominios sin limites, regnos ubi solmente tu determina le leges que essera operative. In le exploration hic io pote adjutar te como tu guida. Io va inseniar te como tu pote dissolver le restrictiones del si-nominate sanitate mental, e assi pote expander tu visos internal. Si tu in iste maniera pote liberar tu inherente potential, tu ha attingite un ressource enorme. Non obstante le majoritate te reguardara como demente. Mi studente favorite es Dr.tr. Seidur, cuje magistro io ha essite durante plure seculos. :en: You have, in your unexplored realms, limitless dominions , areas where you only determine the laws that shall be operative. In your exploration here, I may help you as your guide. I shall teach you how you may dissolve the restrictions of the so called sanity and thus may expand your inner vision. If you, in this manner, manage to set free your inherent potential, you have attained an enormous resource. The majority will, however, regard you as insane. My favourite student is Dr.tr. Seidur whose teacher I have been during many centuries. :no: Du har i fantasien din uutforskede sfærer, grenseløse områder, riker der du alene bestemmer de lovene som skal være virksomme. I denne utforskningen kan jeg hjelpe deg som din veileder. Jeg skal lære deg hvordan du kan oppløse restriksjonene til den såkalte forstanden, og på den måten utvide din indre visjon. Hvis du på dette viset greier å frigjøre ditt innebygde potensial, har du vunnet en enorm ressurs. Likevel vil de fleste betrakte deg som gal. Min yndlings student er Dr.tr. Seidur, hvis lærer jeg har vært gjennom århundrer. :pt: Tu tens, em tua imaginação, esferas inexploradas, domínios ilimitados, reinos onde somente tu é que determinas as leis que vigorarão. Em tua exploração aqui eu posso ajudar-te como guia. Vou ensinar-te a eliminar as restrições da assim chamada sanidade mental, e assim poderás expandir tua visão interior. Se desta forma conseguires liberar teu potencial inato, terás conseguido um recurso (uma fonte de suprimento) enorme. A maioria (das pessoas), porém, vai considerar-te louco. Meu aluno predileto é Dr.tr. Seidur, de quem tenho sido professor durante muitos séculos. :ra: Tu habes in tu phantasia spheras inexploratas, dominios sin limites, regnos ubi solamente tu determinas las leges que esseran operativas. In tu exploration hic io poteo adjutar te como guida. Voi inseniar te como tu potes dissolver las restrictiones de la si-nominata sanitate mental, et (como) potes assi expander tu vision interior. Si in ista maniera poteveres liberar tu potential inherente, haberas attingito una ressource enorme. Nonobstante, la majoritate (de las personas) te considerara un demente. Mi studente favorito est Dr.tr. Seidur, de qui io ha essito professor durante multos seculos. :sv: Du har i din fantasi outforskade sfärer, gränslösa områden, riken där endast du själv bestämmer vilka lagar som ska gälla. Idenna undersökning ska jag hjälpa dig som din vägledare. Jag ska lära dig hur du kan häva restriktionerna för det s k förståndet och på detta sätt utvidga din inre syn. Om du på det sättet kan frigöra din inre förmåga har du vunnit en enorm tillgång. Men ändå kommer de flesta betraktare att anse dig som galen. Min favoritstudent är Dr. tr. Seidur som jag varit lärare för i århundraden. :le: Tu ha in tu fantasie sferas inexplorate, dominies sin limites, regnes ubi solmente tu determina le leges ke sera operative. In le exploracion hik io pote adjutar te komo tu guido. Io va inseniar te komo tu pote disolver le restrikciones del si-nominate sanitate mental, ed asi pote expander tu vision interior. Si tu in iste maniere pote liberar tu potencial inherente, tu ha atingite un resource enorme. Non obstante, le majoritate del persones te reguardara komo demente. Mi studente favorite es Dr.tr. Seidur, de ki io ha esite profesor durante multe sekulos. Si tu comencia explorar tu phantasia a tempore, ante que tu entra in tu dementia final, tu pote usar iste dementia final como un occasion benevenite pro visitar le regnos foras del cosmos e pro reunir te con vetere amicos. Etiam nunc tu pote visitar tu proprie interior, e parlar con tu glandulas endocrine, o al digitos de tu pedes, pro esser lor amico. :en: If you begin, in good time, to explore your imagination, before you enter your final dementia, you may use this final dementia as a welcome opportunity to visit the realms outside of cosmos, and to reunite with old friends. Even now, you may visit your own interior, and talk to your endocrine glands, or to the toes of your feet, to make friends with them. :no: Dersom du begynner i god tid med å utforske din fantasi, før du går inn i din endelige demens, kan du bruke denne din endelige demens som en velkommen anledning til å besøke områder utenfor kosmos, og å gjenforenes med gamle venner. Og selv nå, kan du besøke ditt eget indre, og snakke med dine endokrine kjertler, eller med tærne på føttene dine, for å bli venner med dem. :pt: Se começares a explorar tua imaginação em tempo, (isto é), antes que entres em tua loucura final, poderás usar essa loucura final como uma bem-vinda oportunidade de visitar os reinos fora do cosmos e de reunir-se com velhos amigos. Agora mesmo, podes visitar teu próprio interior e falar com tuas glândulas endócrinas, ou com os dedos de teus pés, para tornar-se amigo deles. :ra: Si comenciaveres a explorar tu phantasia a tempore, ante que tu entraes in tu follia final, poteras usar issa follia final como una benvenita occasion pro visitar los regnos foras del cosmos et pro reunir se con veteros amicos. Etiam nunc tu potes visitar tu proprio interior, et parlar con tus glandulas endocrinas, aut a los digitos de tus pedes, pro esser / devenir lor amico. :sv: Om du i god tid börjar utforska din fantasi, innan du inträder i slutlig demens, kan du använda denna slutliga demens till att besöka ditt eget inre och tala med dina endokrina körtlar eller tårna på dina fötter och bli vän med dem. :le: Si tu komencia a explorar tu fantasie a tempore ante ke tu entra in tu demencie final, tu pote usar iste demencie final komo un okasion benvenite pro visitar le regnes foras del kosmos e pro reunir te kon vetere amikos. Eciam nunk tu pote visitar tu proprie interior, e parlar kon tu glandules endokrine, od al digites de tu pedes, pro eser / devenir lor amike. Le stellas del universo son separate per grande distantias. E anque in le microcosmos il ha un correspondente spatio inter le atomos. In nostre viage de phantasia nos non porta massa, ma son immaterial, assi nos pote passar a velocitates infinite sin resistentia. Tu definition del realitate es un caso private, e non debe esser confirmate per ulle autoritate, e assi tu pote haber omne experientia que tu desira. :en: The stars of the universe are separated by great distances. And also in micro cosmos there is a corresponding space between the atoms. Because in our voyage through phantasy / imagination, we do not carry mass, but are immaterial, we may pass through at infinite velocities without resistance. Also because your definition of reality is a private matter, and does not need to be confirmed by any authority, you may have any experience that you desire. :no: Stjernene i universet er atskilt av store avstander. Og også i mikrokosmos er det et tilsvarende rom mellom atomene. Fordi vi, i vår reise gjennom fantasien ikke har masse, men er immaterielle, kan vi passere igjennom med uendelige hastigheter uten motstand. Også fordi din definisjon av virkelighet er en privat sak, og ikke trenger å bli bekreftet av noen autoritet, kan du ha en hvilken som helst erfaring du måtte ønske. :pt: As estrelas no universo são separadas por grandes distâncias. Também no microcosmos existem, correspondentemente, espaços entre os átomos. Porque nós, em nossa viagem de fantasia / imaginação, não transportamos / temos massa, mas somos imateriais, podemos passar / deslocar-nos a velocidades infinitas, sem (encontrar) resistência. Além disso, porque tua definição da realidade é uma questão particular, não precisando ser confirmada por nenhuma autoridade, tu podes ter / fazer qualquer experiência que desejes. :ra: Las stellas del universo son separatas per grandes distantias. Et anque in le microcosmos il ha un correspondente spatio inter los atomos. Post que nos, in nostro viage de phantasia / imagination non portamos massa, ma somos immateriales, nos potemos passar a velocitates infinitas sin resistentia. De plus, proque tu definition de la realitate est un subjecto privato, et non besonia esser confirmata per ulla autoritate, tu potes haber omne experientia que desiraes. :sv: Stjärnorna i universum är åtskilda med stora avstånd. Även i mikrokosmos finns motsvarande avstånd mellan atomerna. Eftersom vi i vår inre resa i fantasien inte har någon massa, utan är icke-materiella, kan vi passera igenom med oändliga hastigheter utan motstånd. Också därför att din definition av verkligheten är din privatsak som inte behöver bekräftas av någon auktoritet kan du få vilken upplevelse du än kan önska. :le: Le steles del universe son separate per grande distancies. Ed anke in le mikrokosmos il ha un korespondente spacie inter le atomes. In nostre viaje de fantasie / imaginacion nos non porta mase, ma son imaterial. Asi nos pote pasar a velocitates infinite sin resistencie. Tu definicion del realitate es un subjekte private, e non besonia eser konfirmate per ule autoritate. Ed asi tu pote haber omne experiencie ke tu desira.